


Almost Worthy of Respect

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, handjob, metric measurements misused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius finds out something very surprising about Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Worthy of Respect

Sea trolls disgusted Equius. It was more than just the rivalry between the bluebloods and the purplebloods. They disgusted him physically with their fins, their gills, and those glassy eyes. So it came as quite a surprise when he found himself violently aroused by the sea troll he detested the most.

 

It happened when he was visiting the shared hygieneblock. Without thinking he pressed the open button only to find Eridan naked before him. Before he could look away his eyes were drawn to an amazing sight: between his legs was the biggest flaccid bone bulge he’d ever seen on a troll.

 

“CAN’T YA BUZZ BEFORE BARGIN’ IN YOU GREAT LUMMOX!” Eridan shrieked.

 

Equius said nothing. Eridan followed his gaze and grabbed the curtain to cover himself. It was too late. The sight of that huge bone bulge was seared into Equius’ think pan forever. He would have never thought the skinny, short, and WEAK troll was so close to the musclebeasts Equius so admired. Equius had to admit that though he was almost like a musclebeasts he was severely lacking in that most important area. 

 

“Oh my gosh,” Equius murmured, “I’m sorry, my prince, I did not know you were so...in the shower.”

 

“That’s w-why you buzz in, you inconsiderate asshole.” He took his towel off his head and wrapped it around his waist. He then looked back up. “’My prince’? Since w-when did you start actually treatin’ me like I’m your superior instead of like some scum? Not that I’m complainin’ cause I am your fuckin’ superior.”

 

“Yes, you are...in a two ways.”

 

“Only tw-wo w-ways that’s damnin’ w-with faint praise, I could think of an million...”

 

Eridan again followed Equius’ gaze.

 

“Are you talkin’...about that?”

 

Equius nodded.

 

“Reely?” Eridan asked, “I’m bigger than you? Because I thought you had a giant horse dong but it’s really bigger than that?”

 

In truth most bone bulges were bigger than Equius’. He was fully hard right now but no one would be able to tell. Again Equius nodded.

 

“Can I see yours? I mean, I order you to reweal your body, low-wblood.”

 

Equius stepped into the block. When the door was shut behind him he carefully undid his shorts and slide them down mid thigh. He slowly did the same with his jockstrap. Eridan watched with anticipation but his face fell when he saw Equius’ bone bulge.

 

“W-what? That’s it? There are girls w-with bigger ones than that. Does it get any bigger?”

 

“I am already...fully hard.”

 

“W-what a fuckin’ shame. Not much of a compliment bein’ bigger than that small fry.” Eridan sighed. “Guess I should show-w you mine again. It’s only polite.”

 

He looked away as he opened the towel. Equius soaked the sight in. He was very good at guessing measurements and he could tell the bone bulge was 17.5 centimeters. Judging by the way Eridan was taking this it was surely completely flaccid. Equius wondered, if he was this big now how big could he get?

 

Eridan turned his head back to Equius. “You...you w-want more than this, don’t you?”

 

He pulled up his shorts and replied sternly, “I remain un-flushed for you, and I would never deign to ask anything from a purpleblood.”

 

Eridan covered himself again. “I guess that’s to be expected, nobody ewer w-wants...”

 

“But I want to kneel before you and worship that musclebeast!”

 

Equius covered his mouth and stepped back.

 

“Holy fuck,” Eridan murmured, “Literally, holy fuck. W-worship? Ya gonna start w-worshipin’ me?” He smirked. “I could get into that. Alw-ways w-wanted a landdw-weller to w-worship me.”

 

“I do not want to worship you, prince. There is only one sea troll I worship, and you are not it. I still find you disgusting and WEAK. But since God has seen fit to endow you with such a gift, I must honor it.”

 

“Hmph, I don’t think you’re so great either, low-wblood. I only hit on you that one time because I w-was hittin’ on eweryone else. And now-w that I know-w you don’t hawe somethin’ for my nook I don’t think you’re w-worth...err, w-what w-will you do for me? How-w ya goin’ to worship a body part?”

 

“It depended on what you want...if you want this at all.” 

 

“So a handjob or a blow-wjob or are ya just gonna pray to it?”

 

“I could...give you both.”

 

“I’ll take w-whatever you offer, my little landdw-weller.”

 

His smug expression turned to worried as he rushed over and turned on the lock.

 

“Damn, if I had locked the door in the first place I w-would hawe newer gotten this w-wicked score,” he whispered to himself.

 

He rushed back in front of Equius. He was shivering with excitement. He leaned back against the wall and spread out his legs.

 

“Go ahead!” he said, “Do that thin’ ya gonna do for me.”

 

Equius kneeled down on the hard tile floor and slide over until his head was inches away from Eridan’s chest. He sat down on his heels and put his rough gloves beside him. For the longest time he just stared. Up close it looked so big and even beautiful. He had expected sea troll bulges to look much different but it looked the same as a land trolls bulge, just tinted purple.

 

Eridan squirmed a little. “Aren’t ya gonna do somethin’? Touch it at least?”

 

Equius reached out and touched it with his fingertip. He slowly drew his finger down the length. It felt a little damp from the shower, but not slick like he’d expect from a seatroll’s skin. Eridan hissed with impatience. Equius rubbed the seedflap underneath the head very gently. He wrapped his meaty hand around the thick bone bulge, taking care not to squeeze it too hard. When he was done taking in the weight and girth he started pumping it. The bone bulge pulsed in gratitude.

 

“Finally,” Eridan moaned, “I really w-wanted to do this.” He added, “Not that I’we newer done this before, I’m not a total wirgin, Wris once gawe me a handjob, actually half a handjob.”

 

This handjob was surprisingly gentle. Equius, knowing his strength, tried not to hurt the bone bulge. However his strokes were painfully slow.

 

“Quicker, quicker,” Eridan hissed, “You can go faster w-without tearin’ it off.”

 

Equius picked up the pace only a little, still afraid of what he might do, but he decided to add in his tongue. He carefully tasted the tip which was already leaking purple-tinted pre-material. It tasted very salty but he was used to having the taste of salt in his mouth. Curling his lips around his jagged teeth, he put the head in his mouth. His mouth was so big the girth didn’t bother him. He managed to get half of it in. He started sucking hard, almost too strongly.  Eridan had never been in anything so wet, his experience limited to hands. He wanted to push Equius all the way down, but he was afraid of what might happen if he was too rough. He instead kept his hands occupied pressing them again the wall. Equius kept his hands firmly on his own knees.

 

Eridan’s bone bulge grew slowly but surely under Equius’ careful care. When it seemed to be fully hard he took his mouth off it and felt it in his hand.

 

“Is it...fully hard?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, incredibly fuckin’ hard, shit, you better not be disappointed.”

 

“You grew twelve centimeters! This eX-cellent instrument is twenty-nine centimeters!”

 

“Do you hawe notches on your tongue or somethin’? But reely, that does sound pretty fuckin’ impressiwe.”

 

“You should feel gifted, my prince.”

 

“Pretty coddamn big gift, I should stick that thin’ in a shoebox and giwe it to an concupiscent lower for Tw-welfth Perigee Ewe. That’s probably how-w I got that x-ray bitch, she totally gaggin’ for w-whales, probably the only reason she reeled me in, it’s not like she appreciated anythin’ else aboat me that little...”

 

“Oh eX-alted prince?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Please shut up.”

 

 Eridan snorted. “And you should get on w-with it before you fuckin’ lose your chance.”

 

He did shut up and Equius did continue. He lightly squeeze the swollen base and stroked upward as he licked the dribbling seedflap. With his left hand he rubbed his shorts. He did pay more attention to his partner than himself, too afraid he might come early. This was stopped when Eridan grabbed his left forearm.

 

“Finger my nook, glub glub, finger my nook,” he moaned.

 

This did not seem fitting to penetrate a superior but he followed his command. He inserted his index finger in the very moist but tight nook while keeping his right hand on the part he was really interested in.

 

Eridan cried, “Yeah, put it in, all the way in, uses those hand muscles and push.”

 

Equius curled his finger and pressed against Eridan’s shame globes. Eridan gasped and started humping his hand.

 

“Aw-w yess,” he hissed, “Those fuckin’ fat fingers, wish you had somethin’ like this dow-wn there but this is almost w-worth it.”

 

This remark didn’t have quite the same thrill such an insult from a superior usually brought, but he was enjoying himself. Eridan was too pathetic to dominate but his bone bulge was intimidating enough.

 

Eridan stopped humping Equius’ hand and grabbed his shoulders.

 

“Pail, pail!” he cried.

 

There was no pail and Equius didn’t want there to be one. He wanted this bone bulge to baptize him. He pulled his finger out of Eridan’s nook though it clenched down to stop the removal, and put his both of his hands on the bone bulge and rapidly stroked it. Eridan baptized him with a flood of sea troll slurry.

 

Equius quickly took out a towel and wiped his shades. He hated that shade of purple. 

As much as he always desired to serve as a pail he felt disgusted now, just disgusted disgusted. He watched the bone bulge slowly soften and then looked up at his partner. Eridan’s face was wet with tears and sweat. His gills were fluttering and his face fins kept twitching. He looked like the most disgusting sea troll. His eyes rolled down to Equius.

 

“Holy fuck that w-was w-wicked,” he panted, “Some w-wicked science. Hawe you done this before?”

 

“No,” answered Equius.

 

“This w-was some first time for us. Do you w-want me to return the fawor?”

 

He stood up. “No, my prince, this was enough for me.”

 

Eridan picked up his towel. “I’m gonna need another show-wer after this, and you shorely need a show-wer now-w, I reely sprayed you. W-wanna join me?”

 

He took out his toiletries. “No, I would very much prefer clean up alone.”

 

“Then maybe w-we could hang out after your show-wer, maybe look at some musclebeast art, and if the mood strikes us w-we could...”

 

Equius turned to Eridan. “Leave.”

 

“Oh, fin, I guess you’re back to dislikin’ me, you tease.” He started walking to the door clad in only a towel. “Fuckin’ figures, I giwe a guy my wirginity and he w-won’t ewen kiss me afterw-wards...”

 

He left muttering to himself.

 

When he was gone Equius ripped off his clothes and quickly relieved himself. His blue seed joined the purple on the floor. He then stepped into the shower and turned the water to cold. As he washed himself he thought of the encounter over and over. He could still feel that bone bulge in his mouth. As annoying as the sea troll was, he could stand to do it again. Twenty-nine centimeters was worth it. 


End file.
